


Playing Tag

by Rionaa



Series: Everybody Wants To Know [2]
Category: Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Guys its darker than my previous stuff okay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Violence, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was becoming too much, Melanie knew she had to leave, her only regret was not getting to say goodbye to Halsey. Maybe it was better that way. This way she could start over. She kept repeating that in her head as she raced up the stairs to her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Tag

Melanie dragged her sleeve across her face, smearing tears and blood equally as she shoved clothes haphazardly into a bag. There was a thump from downstairs followed by a crash and a muffled scream.

"Shit, shit, shit..." She muttered to herself, pulling the zipper closed and slinging the bag over one shoulder. She grabbed her phone from the night stand and shoved it into her pocket, then went and stood by the door. Closing her eyes she took a deep, calming breath, steeling herself before turning the handle and stepping out of her room.

She held her breath as she crossed the landing, listening for sounds from downstairs.

Silence.

She crept down the stairs, still listening hard. When she heard nothing she darted across to the kitchen. Keeping an eye out behind her she went to the cupboard and began shoveling food into her bag. Seeing her step-father's wallet on the counter she snatched it up and grabbed a handful of bills before stuffing them into her pocket along with her phone.

Then she turned and left the kitchen, still on tiptoes.

She almost made it to the front door before there was a hand in her hair, grabbing it, pulling her backwards.

She gave a strangled help, before she was face to face with David, her step-father.

"Trying to run away are we? After everything I've done for you and your mother?"

There was a whimper from behind him, and Melanie saw her mother's frightened face peering at her, pale and bruised.

Melanie spat in his face, saliva and blood from her split lip spraying across his bloodshot eyes and sagging cheeks. He blinked in surprise, then his eyes narrowed, glaring down at her. "You'll pay for that, you little slut."

***

Melanie was lying on the floor, sobbing brokenly, her skirt torn and bloody, her face bruised. She could hardly hear her mother's screams over the ringing in her ears and the beating of her own heart, frantic against her chest. 

David had got up and walked away from her twenty minutes ago but Melanie couldn't gather the strength to move. 

Suddenly her mother's screams cut out with a gurgling sound and a sickening crack, followed by a crash and David's raised voice swearing. Then she heard footsteps coming back towards her.

That was all the incentive she needed. She scrambled to her feet, grabbed her bag and bolted out of the door. She heard David chasing after her down the road, but in his inebriated state he wasn't able to keep up with her panicked sprint, and once she was two streets away, she knew she had lost him. 

She slowed to a stop and bent over, resting her hands on her knees, breath coming in broken gasps and sobs, pain radiating through her body.

After a few minutes she straightened up and limped onwards towards the bus station.

***

Melanie bought a ticket, the furthest away she could get for the money that she had, and boarded the bus in relative silence, ignoring the pitying or disgusted looks she received because of her appearance, her clothes covered in blood and... Other substances.

She didn't relax until she was on board the bus and it started moving, and she knew that she wasn't being followed. She was going to a new life, somewhere she could start over without the threat of her stepfather hanging over her. With that in mind, she leaned her head back against the seat, trying to ignore the ache that permeated her body at every movement, closed her eyes and drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

***

When she opened her eyes there was someone sitting in the formerly empty seat beside her. She held her breath while she tried to figure out if whoever it was was any kind of threat to her.

"There's no use pretending to be asleep, Mel, I know you far too well for that."

At the familiar voice, her eyes flew open. "Hals..." She breathed, her wrecked vocal cords making her voice course and scratchy.

"Didn't think I'd let you leave on your own did you?" Her girlfriend looked down at her, eyes brimming with tears despite her teasing tone.

"I'm sorry..." Melanie whispered hoarsely.

Halsey didn't reply, simply pulled Melanie into her arms and held her close as the bus drove on into the gathering dusk, both girls shaking softly with sobs, but infinitely glad to have each other.


End file.
